Lee Ki Woo
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Ki Woo *'Nombre:' 이기우 / Lee Ki Woo (Lee Gi Wu) *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 193cm *'Peso:' 78kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpión *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gallo *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Agencia:' Outer Korea Management Dramas * Four Men (TBA) * Doctor Detective (SBS, 2019) * Fates & Furies (SBS, 2018-2019) * Just Between Lovers (jTBC, 2017-2018) * Woman of Dignity (jTBC, 2017) * Cat Chef (Olive TV, 2016-2017) * Doctors (SBS, 2016) cameo * Memory (tvN, 2016) * Late Night Restaurant (SBS, 2015) cameo * Flower Grandpa Investigation Unit (tvN 2014) * Miss Korea (MBC, 2013) * The Virus (OCN,2013) * Standby (MBC, 2012) * My Shining Girl (KBSN, 2012) cameo * Flower Boy Ramyun Shop (tvN, 2011) * Star's Lover (SBS, 2008) * Kid Gang (OCN, 2007) * Outrageous Women (MBC, 2006) * A Love to Kill (KBS2, 2005) * Not Alone (SBS, 2004) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2016) Ep. 306 y 309 *Babel 250 (TVN, 2016) *Real Men Season 2 (MBC, 2015) *Friends in Macau (Y-Star, 2014) *Playing Oppa (Y-Star, 2013) *Food Essay (O'live, 2011) Películas * Misbehavior (2017) Cameo * Time Renegade (2016) * Bean Sprouts (2016) * Sin of a Family (2011) * Wedding Dress (2009) * Story of wine (2008) * Sweet Lies (2008) * Going Crazy Waiting (2007) * Someone Behind You (2007) * Shim's Family (2007) * Woman on the Beach (2006) * Lost in Love (2006) * Sad Movie (2005) * A Tale of the Cinema (2005) * He Was Cool (2004) * Spin Kick (2004) * Windstruck (2004) * The Classic (2003) Vídeos Musicales * Naul - Memory of the Wind (2012) * Kim Hyung Jun - Bad Guy, Just Let it Go (Sorry, I'm Sorry) (2012) * KCM - Staying Away (2009) * Brian Joo - Living One Year in Winter (2016) * Naul - 100 Days (2002) Reconocimientos * 2016 Korea Drama Awards: Premio a la estrella más candente (Memory) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Dankook *'Religión: '''Cristiano *'Aficiones:' Deportes *'Especialidades:' Baloncesto, Esquí *'Debut: '''2003 Película The Classic *El 9 de noviembre de 2009, Lee Ki Woo entró en el Centro de Capacitación del Ejército en Chungnam Nonsan para cumplir con su alistamiento obligatorio de dos años. *El actor terminó el rodaje de las películas "Wedding Dress " y "Sin of a family" antes de su alistamiento. *Fue dado de baja del ejército el 01 de septiembre del 2011 luego de cumplir sus dos años de servicio militar obligatorio. *Comenzó una relación desde el 2013 con la actriz Lee Chung Ah, con quien co-protagonizó el drama Flower Boy Ramyun Shop en el 2011 y ambos pertenecen al equipo de esquí de celebridades A11. *El 07 de julio de 2019 las agencias del actor y de la actriz Lee Chung Ah revelaron que la pareja finalizó su noviazgo el año pasado. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Lee Ki Woo.JPG Lee_Ki_Woo2.jpg Lee Ki Woo3.jpg Lee Ki Woo4.jpg Lee Ki Woo5.jpg Lee Ki Woo6.jpg Lee Ki Woo7.jpg Lee Ki Woo8.jpg Categoría:Outer Korea Management Categoría:KActor